


Sex in the Darkness

by NiaChase



Series: Daddy loves it that way [6]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Choking, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Moaning, Parent/Child Incest, Real good sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleep, Spit As Lube, Teaspoon Sex Position, smut for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Power went out. Good thing they have a fireplace.Not like they need it when they have each other.There's nothing like rough sex to warm a body up.





	Sex in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to thank all of you who have click on this work. But most importantly, the people who have been reading this series. It was supposed to be a short series, but more than 8000 on the first work and an average 3000 to 4000 on each work within two to three weeks?! 
> 
> *cue Happy Dance*
> 
> Truly love all of you.

It was storming outside pretty badly when Bill and his son was doing work in the living room. Bill's wife, currently angry at Bill for bringing up divorcement, was staying at her parents house. So that meant Bill and his son had the whole house to themselves.

It had been almost a year since Bill had started dating his son. There had been ups and downs, but Bill was okay with that. Most of those problems was due to Bill's wife being in the way. His son don't like sharing and the drugging idea was something they had to use few and far between so his wife wouldn't notice.

So yeah, the problems wasn't really a problem. Mostly a road block. But as of right now, Bill was working on a paper while his son was finishing up homework. Bill enjoy the silence and the quality time with his boyfriend. There was no need to fill the air with words.

What end it was the lights going out followed by the sound of loud thunder. "Shit." Bill said. His boyfriend chuckled. "It's not so bad. We been in the dark before." Bill hummed. "Well, as much as the thought of fucking you is tempting, let's shine some light first. Mind getting getting the lighter babe?" Bill asked, getting up to get some wood.

He should have some since blackouts wasn't rare in his house. He also gathered the lighter fluid. Meeting back in the living room, Bill placed the wood in the fireplace and squirt a little lighter fluid to get it started. His boyfriend came back with the lighter and a piece of paper, handing it to Bill.

Bill lit the paper on fire and threw it on the wood where the lighter fluid soaked. "Better. Now I can see you. I guess I needed a break." His boyfriend smiled and straddle Bill. They kissed slowly, not wanting to rush since they have the whole night. Bill pulled him close as his boyfriend wrap his arms around Bill.

Bill felt himself growing when he dug his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. He was so submissive, so willing to let Bill take control. His son bit and suck on Bill's lip, feeling Bill's hands sink low until Bill's hands was in his pants and squeezing his ass. He moan. He love the feel of those rough hands going against his perky ass.

The son separated from the kiss to take off his shirt, forgetting about what happen during school just two days ago. Bill pause in his teasing to focus on the bruises on his son's abdomen. "When was this?" Bill asked, growing in anger. His son smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Bill looked his son dead in the eyes with a glare.

"I didn't ask if you were fine. I asked for when." His son sighed. "Two days ago. A couple guys had a few choice words about my sexuality and my lack of sexual activity and open gayness that apparently I have to show." Bill growled. He wanted to find them and hurt them for messing with his boy. The only bruises that should be on his boy is the bruises he put on him himself.

"And why didn't you tell me?" Bill asked. "Because I can handle it. Trust me." It was a little hard to do that since his bruises was shined by the light of the fire. His son sighed and got off his lap. "You're thinking of me as your son than your boyfriend, aren't you?" Bill rolled his eyes. "Even as your boyfriend, I still want to hurt them." Bill told him.

His boy smiled. "Trust me when I say I got it." Bill pouted. If his boy come back bloody, Bill was going to make them wish their mother swallow them. "What do you think of our relationship?" Bill eyed his boy, wondering where did this come from.

"I love our relationship. It's just you and me. What else you want me to say?" Bill got up to get beer. "There was a incident of a girl being raped by her family member that spread throughout school. During Sex ed, they warning us against these things." Bill cracked open his beer, but didn't take a sip yet. He wanted to make sure his boyfriend knew it wasn't the alcohol talking.

He place his drink on the living room table and gave his boy his full attention. "I love you baby. I'm not using you for my needs. We got together because we saw each other as a person than family members." His boy looked at the beer as he got closer to Bill. 

"I know, but I just want to hear you say it." Bill finally took a sip of his beer, the bitter taste swirling in his mouth. "I meant what I said babe. I love you. I want to be with you. To be your boyfriend. And remember, you chose me as well. I didn't force you to be with me." Bill told him. 

The boy nodded, holding on to Bill's words. "I love you too Bill. Thanks for telling me." Bill lean in to resume their kiss, but his boy had other plans. He took off his pants to show off the G string. Bill watched hungrily, the string buried between his boy's cheeks.

The boy got on all fours, Bill gettin on his knees behind him. "I got to say, your ass is your best feature though." The boy chuckled. "That I know." Bill grinded against his boy, biting his bottom lip. He groan lowly, the tent in his pants getting bigger. 

Bill took off his shirt and unzip his pants, grinding properly against his boy. The boy circle his hips against Bill, wanting the hard cock. "Bill." His boy moaned. Bill pushed his boy's head down and lean down to bury his face in his ass. The boy pressed back, moaning louder as the warm tongue tease his rim and fucked his ass.

Bill held apart his boy's cheeks, licking the rim like ice cream before giving it a small blow and burying his tongue. The boy shivered, pleasure going up his spine and his cock growing in length. Bill reach up, removing his mouth from the hole, and force his boy to suck on his fingers, both of them jacking off.

Bill love the warm spit on his fingers, the tongue wetting every inch. Bill remove his fingers just as his boy was getting into it. Bill let go of his length to grab his boy's chin to kiss him, instantly prushing two finger in his boy's hole. The boy made a noise of complaint rather than pain, the boy used to it, but still wishing Bill would slow down.

But then again, the boy love how rough Bill gets with him. Bill move his fingers fast within the boy, not letting the boy get used to it before adding the third finger. There was no more loving moments. Just the need to be inside his boy, to plant his seed within him, to make him moan louder than the thunder and rain still going on.

The fire was getting dimmer, but it made it more exciting how less they saw, their other senses taking control. The sound of each other grunting and moaning, the feel of sweat and soft skin touching, the taste of each other on their lips, and the smell of sex in the air because of the precome covering their cocks.

Bill remove his boxers and his boy's thong. The boy reach behind, not wanting Bill to go far from him. Giving himself a rub with his own precome, Bill stuck his cock inside his boy's hole. The tight hole clench around Bill's cock, making him moan. The boy clench Bill's hair, feeling so whole. He beg Bill to fuck him, and Bill didn't disappoint.

Bill's one hand was gripping his boy's hips while the other was around the boy's neck. Their eyesight was close to black, the fire nearly gone. Bill thrust his hips roughly, choking his boy while he kiss him. The boy was in complete bliss as he could hardly breath.

His muscles was tense as his father, his boyfriend, fucked him like a toy. There was pain and pleasure mingling in his system, the boy not feeling quite there as Bill abused his prostate. When Bill wasn't kissing him, he was biting his boy and pinching his nipples, giving deep thrust to hear his boy's moans and yells. 

The boy's eyes teared up, his balls getting tight. "You wanna cum baby? You want daddy's cum in your ass?" Bill growl out. The boy nodded, waiting for that warm milk to fill him and feel it leak. "Oh Daddy! Yes!" Bill went harder, knowing he was going to cum soon, but not before his boy. Bill grip his boy's hips, promise of bruising due to how hard gripped.

That's when the best part happened. The fire went out. There was nothing but darkness , but that meant nothing to either of them as they senses took control. The boy cried out as Bill bit harder, not letting up as the need to cum build. He stroke his boy's hard cock, feeling how warm and wet it was. 

The boy couldn't take it. He cum onto the floor with a yell, his body spasming. Bill cum into the boy, the hole clenching and not ready to let go. They both saw white as they held each other close, wanting to feel body contact. It was a while before their bodies relax.

Bill stop biting and kiss the mark, rubbing his boy's body. The boy took longer to relax, the orgasm was too relieving. The boy took a few breaths before murmuring, "Bill." Bill then move his lips to his boy's, softly kissing him. Bill didn't want to leave the boy's warmth, but his cock was getting sensitive. Bill groan as he slid his limp cock out, the cum sliding down the boy's thighs.

After a while, they got up and took a shower together using Bill's phone flashlight. Once they was done, Bill restarted the fire in the fire place. The boy grab a blanket and they both cuddle under it, Bill spooning his boyfriend.

"Love you baby." Bill said, kissing the bite mark. It wasn't going to go away for a while and Bill was proud of that. The boy hummed tiredly. "Love you too." Sharing one last kiss, they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Big plans for the next ones. 
> 
> Here's a Hint: Brothers. 
> 
> Throw out what you want to read about. I dare ya.


End file.
